


Tell Me Lies

by SylviaW1991



Category: Un-Go
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Genderplay, Genderswap, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Other, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just shameless, shameless PWP. Inga/Shin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Lies

"Shinjuurou-sama." The voice was more of a hiss than a purr and anything but soothing. But Inga was furious, so it was as expected as the bruising grip on his wrists. He was small in this form, but still so strong. Shinjuurou's length strained against the fabric of his jeans, already staining the inside. "Shinjuurou-sama," the boy whispered again and teeth latched into his skin below his ear.

"Nng..." His physical protests, hips bucking to dislodge and head tossing to discourage, were ignored entirely as he was pressed back onto the couch and straddled. He could only gasp as a weight settled on his groin, as a tongue flicked out to taste the drawn blood.

"Shinjuurou-sama, you were with her agaaaain!" The tone had lost its bite and taken on a whining quality better suited to the age this kami pretended to be. He pressed down firmer and began to rock his hips.

"I- nn-" He turned his head, cheek pressing into the cushion of the well-used couch. "Stop it, Inga-!" But he wanted it. They both knew he wanted it, but the lie bubbled in his soul and made the room headier for Inga, made _him_ more appealing.

"You were _with_ her," the boy repeats and the hiss is back. His fists bunch in Shinjuurou's shirt and the human's back arches when the fabric is torn and discarded. Inga's smile turns greedy and his teeth descend to leave bruising, bleeding marks on Shinjuurou's chest.

Shin's hands drop down, digging into the couch cushions. "I wasn't with her," he lied and the sound he made when Inga bit his neck wasn't quite human. He sinks his teeth in and holds, suckling fiercely on the upraised skin. "Kie wasn't home."

"What did you do with her?" Inga growled, the angry voice just in Shinjuurou's ear. A warm tongue glides along the back of it, up and back down to toy with the lobe. He flicked teasingly, licked languidly, sucked firmly. His own cock was peeking out of the top of his shorts, stark white against the black of his vest. "What did you _do_?" he demanded and leaned back, reaching a hand down to push the shorts down just enough to free himself.

"We fucked!" Shinjuurou snapped and groaned, head falling back, when Inga rubbed his lower half punishingly over the clothed erection below him.

"More."

The detective lifted a hand and bit sharply into a knuckle while Inga's hand trailed along his shaft, fingers kneading the tender flesh. "I watched her touch herself."

"You liked it," the boy prompted, eyes glowing.

"Yes," he gasped and bit back the pleas that trembled on his tongue. He was aching, embarrassingly desperate but too eager to care. "I wanted her, begged for her."

Inga leaned forward, hands braced on Shinjuurou's shoulders. Their lips touched, noses brushing. "You don't beg for anyone but me," he breathed and released one shoulder to slid a hand down and free the human's length from its denim prison.

"I won't beg for you," he tossed back, in what he thought was truth. Inga's mirthful grin said otherwise and the too-light touch nearly proved him a liar immediately.

"Your soul's bursting," the boy marveled. "Let me eat you," he whispered and kissed him before the detective could respond. Neither knew what his answer would be, neither knew what was truth or fiction, and neither were keen on discovering which would occur at that moment. Shin's hands snaked down, grasped Inga's hips and dragged him down, rutting against his stomach with abandon while tongue's tangled. Inga's mouth was watering, the feel of Shinjuurou's bloated soul as much a turn-on as the cock running across his own. "I can't hold it in," he hissed.

"Please." As always, he's not sure what the please is for - stay this way, switch to the other? He never quite knows what he's getting with Inga, which is as exciting as it is terrifying, but he rode the excitement and let it sweep through him.

Inga pressed his hands down tightly onto Shinjuurou's chest and was a woman moments later, the skin where her hands had been were red and raw. Her laugh, low and hinting at something vicious, tore through his gut and sent him spiraling. He didn't know how she'd gotten her pants down or off or, hell, she could've let the fabric melt into her body for all he knew. But they were gone and he was engulfed in a wet heat.

She sat back, head thrown back as she laughed aloud. Shinjuurou could only grasp Inga's hips and hold on for the ride.

When they'd finished and Shinjuurou had fallen asleep with the boy curled on his chest, Kazamori smiled fleetingly before dashing the lights.


End file.
